I Need You Here By My Side
by Theron Leander PM
Summary: Freddie is with Carly but continues to love Sam secretly. They both need each other and when Carly discoveres the lie behind the words of his friends; she doesn't know what to do. A series of events change the course of the Seddie's relationship. Will they be together and fight for their love, or it's just a game? 100% Seddie OC


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Icarly, Sam and Freddie don't belong to me, if they did they will already be married and with mini Bensons._

_**Song:**_ _Lips of an Angel – Hinder_

_**A/N:**_ _This story is originally written in Spanish also by me; since this is not my native language excuse me for any orthographical mistakes. Enjoy! _

**I Need You Here By My Side**

_By: Theron Leander PM_

**Chapter I **

**Lips of an Angel**

"Wherethe hell is Sam? It's almost time to start the show and she doesn't appear!" Carly's voice emanated her concern for the blonde.

"She isn't answering her phone" Freddie answered closing his cell and looking at his girlfriend who was still walking in circles around the studio. Freddie looked at his watch and realized that they had less than five minutes to begin the transmission. He begged that Sam didn't have forgotten that today was Friday and had to come to the studio in Carly's house. As if his thoughts were heard suddenly the sound of the elevator was heard and the doors opened revealing a pair of blue eyes that looked different from the usual ones, but before he could say something the alarm of his watch announced that they were left a few seconds to start the show.

"Sam! It was time that you showed up, the show is about to start…" Freddie started but a look from Sam shut him.

"Freddork, I don't have time to hear your fussiness, you better turn on that camera and stop talking" snapped the blonde who looked quite upset.

"Sam, where have you been?" Carly asked intrigued.

"Nothing to worry about Carls, just that it got a little late and I hadn't notices the time," her friend lied.

"Girls in 5, 4, 3, 2…" Freddie counted.

After the show finished Sam left claiming she had to feed her cat, Fluff. "Honestly, I don't know how you do that Spencer, that's not even flammable," Carly laughed from the sofa laid down on Freddie's lap. The kid looked lost on his thoughts about the blonde while he pat the hair from the little one of the Shays', in a certain way he loved Carly. That girl had stolen his heart since the first day he saw her. He had always been rejected by the black-haired until after the day he got hitten by a car for saving her life. Later on he met the blonde one by Carly, he considered her as a trouble girl and a bully, a person you shouldn't mess with or you would end with a black eye. But also in some moments he realized that she had a soft side. He bent to kiss his girlfriend imagining the idea that perhaps it could be Sam.

_That night…_

Freddie was leaning back in his room when he heard his cell phone started ringing. It was rare to hear it sound at that time because not many people were awake in a Saturday's dawn. He took his cell, locked the door of his room so his mother wouldn't appear, he went to the fire escae and without looking at the number he answered.

"Carly…" a female voice was heard, it seemed like she was crying.

"Sam?" the concerned boy asked because the blonde never cried.

"Fredward? Heck, wrong number" the blonde cursed herself.

"Wait…" the brown haired begged, "before you hang up the phone tell me, needed something?"

"Forget it Frednub, I don't want to talk to you about this, you are the one I need the least help in this moments."

Freddie felt hurt but he didn't cared, it was more important to know the suffering of his friend.

"No Sam, I want…no, I need to know why you are crying. I have never seen you on that situation and I offer you my attention. There was no sound but the sound of breath, after a few seconds her friend finally said a few words. "I see you in ten minutes at your place."

_**Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**_

Freddie was more nervous than usual, it caused him concern his friend but he also didn't want Sam to misunderstand his intentions, he really loved Carly but Sam removed some feelings on the technician that were difficult to ignore. It wasn't a lie that some time ago they had been in a relationship but they had broke-up mutually even they didn't believe it was the best decision. Later on he got involved in a relationship with Carly after the accident were he resulted hitten. He was very confused, not wanting to finish with Carly but also wanted to be with the blonde. He didn't know what to do in that situation. He would give anything to be back with Puckett but didn't want to hurt his best friend, Carly. But on Freddie's heart there were not orders and he was willing to do anything to be with the blonde.

_**Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you**_

A sound in the window took him out of his thoughts while a blonde girl forced the window of his room, the guy got up and opened.

"It wouldn't be easier to knock?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.

Sam just nodded; something weird on her. She lay on Freddie's bed and by the spasms on her body Freddie realized she was still crying. The boy also leaned on the bed but kept reloaded on his arm so that he could continue watching the blonde hair of her friend. He'd give anything to tangle his fingers on her hair but knew he must be loyal to Carly because she deserved it He was deep in his thoughts and didn't realize that a pair of blue eyes were staring at him. Sam had stopped crying and now she was just looking at the boy in front of her. Their faces were separated by a few centimeters and she opened her mouth to draw attention from the boy.

"Freddie…" it had been a long time since he had called his friend like that "Earth calling Benson. FREDWARD!"

Freddie jumped and fell off the bed. Sam snickered; he got up and pointed at his friend.

"Very funny Sammy…" he muttered. "Now tell me, why were you crying?" Immediately Sam's face changed to a dark look and avoided the look of the technician. "It doesn't matter Freddie, seriously I didn't wanted to come. It's better that I leave."

Freddie had never seen her friend so terrified; he prevented from her to open the window and took her from the arm sitting her gently on his bed.

"Sam, I want to know what's happening to you. Seriously, you matter to me, more that you could imagine…" He said that last words in a low voice but the blonde heard them. A part of Sam's heart skipped a beat after hearing those words pronounced by her ex-boyfriend. She still loved him in some way but she didn't want to hurt her best friend. It was the only one she had and it wasn't right but in her heart there were no rules and she approached to her ex-brown haired. Benson didn't walk away perhaps he even approached a little closer. He knew it was wrong and maybe later he would regret his action but in that moment he didn't care. They joined their lips together and a rush of adrenaline ran through both backbones. Their breathing accelerated and both heads were blank.

_**I guess we never really moved on**_

After a few seconds they separate blushed. Their breathing were still agitated and their breath could be felt in the opposite face, they kept looking at each other during a few seconds, they knew it wasn't right but they still had feeling for each other.

"Sam, this can't be…I'm with Carly." He stood up quickly and turned away.

Sam continued staring at him with astonishment, she knew that it was wrong but after seeing Freddie's reaction; everything collapsed. If he loved Carly we wouldn't had kissed her, he had chosen her before but not now. His heart didn't belong to her anymore and the blonde knew it. She wanted to get out of here and go very far away. She didn't want to see him again, how could she tell him that her state was because she was still deeply in love with him?

Samantha Puckett wasn't clearly a girl that showed very often her feeling but since that ninth stole her heart it was impossible not showing another side of her. She still remembered with love the day when they had given each other their first kiss, the first kiss of both. They dated a couple of times, the beginning of their relationship and to finish, their break-up that; according to them it had been a mutually agreement but deep inside Sam got hurt but never showed it.

"Sam, I don't want to hurt you. What happened was a mistake…" the blonde bowed her head. Freddie noticed it and knelt in front of her holding her chin, "but it is a mistake I don't regret."

"Freddie, I…" she got interrupted by a finger on her lips.

"Shh…don't say more." After that he kissed her again without caring about anything else. He hugged her trying to extend that magical moment, the brunette was conscious that the blonde was an angel, really beautiful and wouldn't change her for anything in the world, but in the other side he didn't knew what he was going to do with Carly and her feelings.

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

They continued lying in bed hugging. Sam slowly fell asleep with her arm around the waist of the boy. Freddie had a hand tangling the golden hair of his ex-girlfriend. He notices that it was going to be dawn in a few hours and his mother was going to make a scene if he was found in the same bed with Sam, so he placed his lips on the mouth of his beloved and awoke her.

"Beautiful, it's time to get up." Sam didn't showed interest in getting up so Freddie used a tactic that never failed. "I'll give up you a ham if you wake up."

She quickly woke up. "Where is my ham?"

Freddie started laughing. "I don't have one but the next time we see I'll give you one but now you should go; it's going to be morning and I don't want my mother to see you here."

The blonde nodded. "You're right; I'll phone you tonight to see you. You mind?" Freddie denied with his head. They said goodbye with a kiss that both wished it didn't stop but the best thing was separate. Sam walk out by the window but before vanishing by the fire escape she turned around and look at Freddie in the eyes.

"What are we going to do with Carly? I don't want to hurt her, I love her so much and she doesn't deserve this." Freddie took her hand.

"I don't know, we'll think about something, I promise you." after some seconds her blonde angel disappeared by the fire escape.

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
with the lips of an angel…**_

**Hey Guys this is my first story in Fanficiton. How does it seem? What is going to do Freddie with Carly? **

**This is a slow story but with a lot of content. Tell me if it's okay to add the song lyrics to add a little detail to this story. **

**I accept everything you tell me, from bad critics to awesome ones. Tell me everything in that little button below that says "Review!"**

**We'll read each other in the next Chapter!**

**Cya! Theron. **


End file.
